


The Complications of a Cross Species Couple

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: ABO Drabbles (SPN) [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Bird Castiel, Drabble, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A drabble from tumblr that I want to write more for.... Posting here to see if there's interest for this idea?</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Complications of a Cross Species Couple

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from tumblr that I want to write more for.... Posting here to see if there's interest for this idea?

Despite Castiel’s best attempts at attracting Dean, the werewolf seemed more scared than anything at his display of plumage. He would spend hours in the morning, grooming his wings, stretching them out in the front yard, nervously preparing for when he'd meet up with the omega later in the day. It never went as planned.

It would apparently amuse his brothers, watching his failed attempts of attracting his beloved. They would all end in Dean hiding behind his brother in the parking lot of their school, shrinking into corners while adamantly avoiding eye contact or running out of a coffee shop when Cas would approach with his wings as brilliantly poofy and beautiful as he had ever managed to get them.

The alpha was half a rejection away from giving up, when Gabriel suggested talking to Sam. Perhaps he could gain insight on the strange, but lovely omega that he had fallen for. He went to speak with Dean’s alpha brother to find that Dean had actually been showing his interest back with displays of subordination. 

Which only made Castiel’s brother's laugh harder at his frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> ?


End file.
